


Little Red Hinata Hood

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Hinata skips through he forest in his red cloak to bring his Grandmum her supper...only he gets slightly detained.





	Little Red Hinata Hood

Brittle leaves crunched satisfyingly underneath Hinata Shouyou’s boots as he hopped along the path through the woods. The late morning sun pierced through the branches, bathing him in streams of light. Hinata smiled at the warmth as he sang a little song in what he thought was harmony with the birds tweeting around him. Movement to his right made him pause, and he perked up at the sight of a little chipmunk scurrying about on a flat boulder where little nuts from the trees had fallen and broken apart. He was about to step off the path when he heard his mother’s voice in his head, ‘For goodness sakes, Shouyou, do not get distracted on the path! Hurry to Grandmum’s with her supper!’  
Hinata nodded his head at his mother’s imaginary voice and whirled back to continue on the path, fixing his red wool cape closer around him in the cool breeze. He trudged heartily up a hill and stopped at the top to catch his breath. From this spot he admired a bit of a valley filled with various trees decorated with papery jewels of crimson, gold, and green. It filled him with a sense of awe as his honey brown eyes took in the scene. With a deep inhale he could smell the musky scent of autumn in the air.  
Refreshed by the atmosphere, Hinata skipped forward down the hill. Unfortunately he had stepped on some loose stones, his legs flying out from under him and he fell onto his butt. Being on a steep hill he skidded downward, barely keeping hold of his basket which had thankfully been tied shut. He landed in a soft bed of moss at the bottom of the hill, and he laid there for a moment to focus his head. After a few minutes he attempted to sit up, his muscles aching all over.  
“Ow, ow, ow, owwwwww,” He hissed as he inspected his body, covered in cuts and bruises were beginning to blossom on his pale freckled skin.  
“Ooooh my, that was a nasty fall,” a smooth voice cooed from behind Hinata. He whirled around to find a young man standing there, well he was some sort of hybrid because he had brown fuzzy pointed ears emerging from his beautiful wavy hair of the same shade and a long flowing tail waving lazily behind him. He was wearing clothes, however, pants and a tan tunic fitted under a belt, but as he walked silently toward Hinata, he noticed he was not wearing shoes. As he came closer, the hairs on the back of Hinata’s neck began to stand up, every muscle began to tense as he was hit with the overwhelming urge to run away.  
“Oh, shhh, shhh, it’s ok,” The Man-wolf said in a soothing tone, holding his hand out with his palm up to mask the appearance of his claws. “I won’t hurt you Chibi-chan. My name is Oikawa Tooru, what’s yours?”  
Hinata glanced from the outstretched hand and then up into the remarkably handsome face smiling back at him cheerfully, and then back to the hand as he contemplated taking it. It was too late to run away now, and he wasn’t sure if he was really injured in the fall. He bit his lip as he placed his shaky hand within Oikawa’s palm. With a slight pull he was swiftly brought to his feet. Oikawa swiped his hands over Hinata’s body to dislodge the leaves and sticks from his clothes.  
“H-Hinata Shouyou..” Hinata murmured. Oikawa’s eyes met his, and Hinata’s mouth went dry at how warm and calming the chocolate orbs were. “M-my name is Hinata Shouyou.” He said a bit louder, fiddling with his fingers shyly in front of him. Oikawa’s smile widened into a very toothy grin, showing a few incredibly long canines.  
“Mmmmm, what a cute name, Hina-chan. A perfect name for such a cute boy.” Oikawa’s hands reached out and gently ruffled the orange curls on Hinata’s head.  
“Hmph, I’m not cute,” Hinata pouted. Oikawa laughed, a beautiful sound ringing out into the quiet forest, and it seeped into Hinata’s chest like a dull ache.  
“So, what brings you to the forest on this glorious day, Hina-chan?”  
“Oh! I’m bringing supper to my Grandmum!” He holds the still intact basket up proudly.  
“How nice, are you bringing her some yummy things I hope.”  
Hinata nodded his head vigorously. Oikawa smiled fondly at the smaller young man, very much enjoying his energetic demeanor. It was almost enough to distract him from the hunger swirling inside him and his mouth beginning to water. He cleared his throat to bring some focus. “Did you see anything interesting in the forest today?”  
“Oh yes, there was a really cute chipmunk just up over that hill!”  
Oikawa glanced behind him, “Over there? That’s wonderful! What was he doing?”  
They fell into comfortable conversation, about life in the forest and responsibilities they both had to do. It was so enjoyable that Hinata completely forgot about the time and did not notice the bright sun edging lower and lower into the trees, giving a mysterious haze to the forest.  
It was sudden when Hinata realized it was getting harder to see in the growing darkness, the crickets already beginning their nightly serenade.  
“Oh! I really lost track of time, it’s getting really late!.” He glanced up apologetically at Oikawa. “I’m so sorry to have to run! I was really enjoying our conversation! But my poor Grandmum is probably starving by now.”  
Oikawa sniffed his nose in the air, looking a little hurt. “Hmph, I’m hungry too! Why is Grandmum more important than me?!”  
Hinata giggled, “Well, she is my Grandmum! If you’re hungry I might be able to give you a little something..” He struggled as he opened the basket and rummaged inside. “How about some bread?” He asked, not looking up from the basket.  
“Hmm, no thank you, I only eat meat.”  
Hinata continued looking, “Hmm, I may have some chicken in here-“ He paused when he felt a long slender finger graze along the bottom of his jaw and stopping at his chin, lifting his face up. Oikawa’s face looked a little flushed as he leaned toward him, his eyes wild and intense.  
“No, thank you, Hina-chan,” his voice was low, almost a rumble, “It’s not really chicken I’m in the mood for.”  
“Oh, well that’s probably the only meat I have, I guess I can’t help you.”  
“Mmm, but you can, Hina-chan.”  
He cocked his head as he gazed back at Oikawa, “I can?”  
“Mmhmmm, I think I’d like to have some Hina-chan for supper.” Hinata’s heart began to pound against his chest as he watched Oikawa’s tongue snake over his red lips. He couldn’t even move a muscle when Oikawa knelt closer to him, his mouth creeping closer to his throat. A frightened whine escaped him as he felt Oikawa’s mouth close over the side of his neck. He didn’t bite down, he just sucked really hard with some light nibbles, and when he removed his lips with a pop he ran his tongue over his handiwork.  
“L-l-listen, Oikawa-san. You d-don’t wanna eat me! I’m so small and bony, I wouldn’t taste good at all!”  
He felt a soft chuckle ghosted over the skin of his neck and he shivered. “Oh I don’t know about that, Hina-chan. You taste pretty good to me.”  
He felt a rough tongue lick a stripe up his neck and landing on his ear. Once arriving at his ear Oikawa’s lips enveloped the lobe of his ear and sucked on it, the breath of his nose tickling into it.  
Hinata knew he should try to run away, but his limbs weren’t working. The pleasure ricocheting through his body was so intense that he was almost convinced that being eaten would be worth it.  
An arm reached around him and pulled him closer to Oikawa and then guided him to lean back into the soft moss. He let himself be moved almost like a rag doll, his mind not being able to focus on anything but the sensations from Oikawa’s mouth. When he was stationary in the moss, Oikawa’s hands began to rub all over Hinata’s torso, feeling his toned muscles under his clothes and flinging back Hinata’s red cape so he wouldn’t be encumbered as his hands explored. In the growing darkness Hinata could see Oikawa’s eyes glinting as they glanced about his body like a predator trying to decide which piece of his prey he will devour first. The sight of it did not frighten him as he would have expected. Instead caused his body to tremble with excitement. As he felt Hinata’s body shivering, Oikawa glanced up with slight concern interrupting his hunger.  
“Are you cold, Hina-chan?”  
“N-no, it’s just, it feels really different, like weird.”  
Oikawa’s face glanced lower more toward his belt, a wide grin stretching across his face. “Hmm, I think I know what you mean. But it feels good, right? It looks like you’re feeling it right here.” His large hand gently palmed the hardening bulge in his pants, causing him to gasp in the cool evening air. Encouraged by the noises emerging from Hinata’s mouth, Oikawa continued massaging the area as he leaned further in to continue kissing and licking the delicate throat below him. Hinata writhed underneath Oikawa as heat swirled like a hurricane where the other man was rubbing him. His hands naturally found their way to the back of Oikawa’s head, his fingers sliding into the soft wavy locks. When his fingers slid across the fuzzy ears, Oikawa’s body trembled in pleasure, grabbing all of Hinata’s attention.  
“Oikawa-san? Did that feel good?”  
He moaned an affirmation as his teeth caught the crimson bow at his chest, pulling him free from the crimson cape. Curious, Hinata’s small hands began to tenderly pet and massage Oikawa’s plush ears. A rumble reverberated through Oikawa’s body and vibrated against Hinata’s torso, sounding something like a hungry growl. The tail that had been lazily swaying was now stiffly jerking back and forth in a wagging motion as Oikawa’s fingers deftly took apart Hinata’s belt. Hinata giggled at the sight until he felt rough fingers slipping under the hem of his tunic and gripping the top of his pants, sliding them down bit by bit until his cock bounced out of its confines.  
Hinata gasped as the cool air hit him, his hands instinctively enveloping it. Oikawa placed a hand around his and whispered in his ear, “It’s cold out here, isn’t it, Hina-chan? Let me warm you up, okay?”  
Hinata swallowed and nodded softly, loosening his hands from around his dripping cock. He expected Oikawa to put his own hands on it, but instead the older man slid down til his face was hovering over it. With a lick of his lips, Oikawa bent down and completely enveloped it in his mouth. Hinata’s cry echoed across the trees at the overwhelming sensation, his hands curling back into Oikawa’s soft hair. Up and down Oikawa pumped, his tongue snaking around the shaft and swirling over the head. It did not take long for the senses in Hinata’s body to spiral out of control, and with barely any warning he spilled into Oikawa’s mouth. Hinata’s head was so fuzzy he hardly even perceived that Oikawa had drank every bit of cum that flowed into his mouth very eagerly. He lifted his head up when Hinata was spent and slid back up to check on Hinata, his hand cradling the side of the ginger’s face. Hinata’s eyes flicked down to Oikawa’s mouth where a little bit of his cum was dripping down, and his face flushed a bright red. Chuckling at Hinata’s reaction he flicked his tongue along his lips to clean it up.  
“Mmmmm, thank you, Hina-chan. That was delicious,” he purred, his face creeping back into a smirk.  
“Th-then will you let me go?”  
The grin fell into an almost adorable pout.  
“That wasn’t much of a meal! More like an appetizer.” He leaned down and nuzzled into Hinata’s bright wavy hair. “Do you want to go, Hina-chan?”  
Hinata bit his lip as he fingered the collar of Oikawa’s tunic. “Nooooo,” he said hesitantly. “It’s not that I want to go, it’s just Grandmum is waiting for me and she’ll be getting worried.”  
“Tch, still going on and on about Grandmum, she seems like such a needy person. What about my needs, Hina-chan?” Oikawa grasped one of Hinata’s hands and pulled it down to the bulge in his own pants. “What do I do about this?” He whined.  
“Well, I already am very late…soooo I guess it couldn’t hurt if I’m just a little later?”  
Oikawa hummed appreciatively and pulled back from Hinata’s hair to smile at him warmly. “You’re such a sweet boy, I like you a lot, Hina-chan.”  
Hinata’s heart pounded at Oikawa’s confession, and he pursed his lips and looked to the side as he mumbled, “I-I like you too, Oikawa-san.”  
Oikawa beamed as he enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. Before he let go he slid one hand down to remove Hinata’s pants altogether. His other hand crept from Hinata’s back to his mouth, the tips of his fingers playing with his lips. As they parted, he slid a couple fingers into Hinata’s warm mouth and swirled them around. Hinata closed his eyes and moaned, surprised by how erotic it felt to have Oikawa’s fingers inside of his mouth. Once they were fully coated he felt them slide out, and Oikawa’s other arm scooping under his butt to lift it slightly. He felt one of the warm wet fingers tease at his entrance until Oikawa slid it in gently. He hissed at the strange intrusion, but because it was slow and soft, it did not feel too uncomfortable. The finger stretched the skin inside in slow circles, and just as it started feeling pretty good to Hinata, he felt the finger pull out and immediately attempt re-entry with a second finger along with it. Hinata’s hands gripped Oikawa’s strong shoulders, and he forced himself to breathe deeply as Oikawa’s smooth voice encouraged him. Suddenly his senses spiked as the tips of the fingers grazed over a certain area.  
“Mmm, there it is. Did that feel good?”  
Hinata nodded his head vigorously as he whined for more. An amused chuckle tickled the air as Oikawa continued pumping and curling the fingers inside of Hinata as he stretched it out, occasionally grazing the area that makes Hinata’s body jerk incoherently.  
“Oi-Oikawa-san? How much longer?”  
“Shhhh, almost there, Hina-chan, just one more finger.”  
Just as he said it the fingers slid out and then slowly back in with one more finger filling him up. The cycle began again as Oikawa worked him slowly, sweat dripping down his face as he gazed at the beautiful boy beneath him, squirming and moaning from just his hand. Oikawa clenched his eyes shut as he tried to get a grip on himself before simply attacking his innocent prey. He felt a sweaty hand stroke the side of his face, and he opened his eyes to see Hinata gazing up at him gasping for breath.  
“Oikawa-san, please.”  
He slipped his hand out of Hinata and ripped his own shirt clean off, steam slightly rising from his boiling hot skin. Hinata’s eyes went wide at the sight of Oikawa’s long and lean muscled torso, rippling in the moonlight. He could not admire him long, however, because Oikawa was hungry. He gripped under Hinata’s butt and lifted it slightly. After lining himself up he began sliding into Hinata’s entrance, his jaw clenching as he tried to keep from plunging himself into the smaller man. Hinata threw his head back at the feeling of Oikawa being sheathed inside of him, with only a slight pain. He did not care about anything in that moment, only that he wanted Oikawa inside him completely. He reached up to put his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, pulling him down to him as Oikawa entered him completely. He stayed there for a few moments as they both breathed deeply, his tail straight as a board to keep him from moving. As soon as he heard Hinata give a soft sigh, he pulled his hips back a little bit and then forward again, softly thrusting into Hinata’s small frame. Hinata curled his hands around Oikawa’s neck, tickling the damp hair at the nape. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his slender waist as he drew his face just above Hinata’s. He paused his thrusting for one moment as he gazed at Hinata.  
“Oikawa-san?” Hinata breathed.  
He just smiled and cocked his head as he brought his lips to Hinata’s, breathing into a warm kiss. Hinata eagerly reciprocated, delicately moving their lips together as they opened their mouths and kissed even deeper. Oikawa continued his gently thrusting as they breathed each other in. The tempo began to change and soon they couldn’t keep up the kissing as Oikawa thrusted quicker and harder, his face nestling into the crook of Hinata’s neck. No other sounds in the forest valley could be heard over the moans and gasps bouncing through the trees.  
Soon Oikawa began to feel his climax soaring as his fluffy tail flung from side to side. He pulled himself up slightly and let a hand grasp Hinata’s member that was ready for more action. All it took was a couple of pumps and Hinata poured in his hand and up onto his stomach, drenching his tunic. Oikawa felt him clench around him, setting off his own orgasm as he spilled inside of Hinata. As he gave a few last pumps to completely empty himself, he slid out of Hinata and flopped onto the soft moss next to him.  
For a few minutes they just breathed deeply, watching the steam from their mouths curl into the cool air. At last Oikawa turned his head toward his winded lover.  
“Hina-chan? Are you okay?”  
“Mmmm, yeah, I’m okay….I’m really good,” he replied lazily.  
Oikawa chuckled and sat back up to hover over him, his hand stroking Hinata’s disheveled hair. He gave an evil grin as he said, “Thanks for the meal!”  
Hinata barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I hope you’re not gonna actually eat me now.”  
Oikawa gasped, “No, I won’t really eat you! Not when I can enjoy you again and again this way.”  
Oikawa lifted himself up and put himself back together, shaking the dirt from his tunic as he slipped it back on. He then reached down to hoist Hinata up as well and together they tried to put him back together. His shirt was soaked in sweat and cum, so they decided to try and cover it up with Hinata’s red cape.  
Once Hinata was at least a little bit presentable, Oikawa grasped his hand and began leading him through the forest.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“Eh? Where do you think? To your Grandmum’s! She is probably worried sick after all, not to mention a little hungry herself.” He almost sounded slightly apologetic at the last statement.  
They continued in the dark, Oikawa helping Hinata whenever he tripped, and both of them giggling and flirting as they finally arrived at a cozy cottage. They walked right up to the door and paused to look at each other.  
“Thank you for walking me the rest of the way, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said as he twiddled his fingers in front of him timidly.  
“No worries! It was my pleasure! You ever need me, just give me a—“  
Suddenly a broom smacked Oikawa across the back of his head, causing him to yelp and stumble forward. They both whirled around to see Hinata’s Grandmum standing there with the broom gripped in her hand as if she was wielding a battle axe, and with the stern glare on her face she almost could have been.  
“Serves you right, you dirty wolf! Ooooh I knew I never should have told you my Grandson was bringing me supper. You thought you’d just skip along and seduce him, did you? I’m an old woman and you made me go hungry!”  
“Oh Granny, didn’t I leave those apples right in your window? I left those for you to snack on, see? No harm done!” Oikawa laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.  
“I didn’t want any damn apples! I wanted my daughters delicious food. If I find you’ve eaten any of it you’re gonna find this broom shoved right up your-“  
“No, no, no, no, no!!! I didn’t touch it, I swear!” Oikawa’s arms were flung out in front of him in defense, his eyes wide in fear.  
Grandmum’s sharp eyes pierced through him for a moment, then flicked over to Hinata, who flinched and stepped behind Oikawa’s back instinctively.  
“Shouyou, are you alright, Dear?”  
Hinata peeked back out and nodded his head. “Yup, I’m ok!”  
Grandmum leaned forward and gave a sniff, her face grimacing as she lurched back.  
“Ugh, you need a bath! Come on inside and I’ll scrub that stinky wolf musk off you.”  
“Ok!” Hinata chirped. He grasped Oikawa’s arm and pulled him down. He popped up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “Will I see you tomorrow, Oikawa-san?”  
Despite the filthy things they had done that evening, Hinata’s sweet question caused Oikawa’s face to flush and his tail began to swing lightly.  
“Yes! I’ll just hang around just down the path, and when you’re ready to go home I’ll walk you the rest of the way!”  
“Hmph,” Grandmum interrupted. “If I find out you didn’t take him straight home and decided to hump him over a log half way I am gonna skin you for a rug, boy!”  
Oikawa squeaked. “Yes Ma’am!”  
Grandmum nodded and then began to shoo Oikawa off into the woods with her broom. Oikawa giggled and scurried off.  
“Night Granny! Nightie night, Hina-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> This pair...They’re not even my favorite paring for either of them, yet it’s so hard for me to stop writing it, they’re so much fun together!  
> I honestly never thought I’d enjoy writing so much smut, bad me!


End file.
